


【帝国子父】短打pwp

by gennshitsu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emperor Anakin Skywalker, Emperor Darth Vader, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Luke Skywalker, Sith Empire, Suitless Vader
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gennshitsu/pseuds/gennshitsu
Summary: 短打pwp没有剧情皇子卢克/皇帝维达有一点道具play





	【帝国子父】短打pwp

  “卢克………噢卢克……”

  一些湿润的，几乎胜过岩浆那样灼热的喘息从他半开的嘴唇与艳红的舌尖黏黏腻腻的淌出来，他镀着金的黑色机械手指抓紧身后人的衣物，而那个金色头发的青年还是整整齐齐的一身黑衣，虽然凌乱但最上方的一颗纽扣依然扣得端正。

  嘘。青年的手指顺着他的胸膛往上，划过他因常年不见光而变得苍白的脖颈，到他湿润柔软的嘴唇。嘘，卢克用一种抚慰猫咪的语气，在手指拂过他美丽的父亲的嘴唇时，低下头贴在维达的耳边低声说道。坚持一下，父亲，我们才刚刚开始。

  他的呜咽被软绵绵地堵回喉咙里，卢克的金属手指在维达的嘴里翻搅，和血液一样的腥甜味道弥漫在他的嘴里，合不上的口腔里溢出的津液滑落在他的下巴与脖颈上，留下亮晶晶的水痕。银河帝国现任皇帝的身体正被搂在他亲生儿子的怀中，被维达从小亲手培养成长到现在的金发小家伙一如既往地优秀，他将会是下一任的银河系领导人，是足以统领帝国的最精明能干的天行者。

  卢克的另一只手指穿过父亲微微汗湿的卷发，指尖顺过脊背的沟壑，再绕到前方揉捏维达已经足够鲜艳坚硬的乳头。他怀中的躯体明显地显露出一瞬间的紧绷与颤抖，年轻的皇子将藏在手心的那枚小道具拨开开关，轻轻贴近了维达的乳尖。男人小声尖叫着撑起腰杆，突如其来的刺激让他被已经完全勃起却阴茎环扣住的性器抽搐地滴出透明的前液。“卢、卢克……让我……”维达的声音含糊不清，于是卢克吻了吻他的唇角，将手指从维达的嘴里拿了出来，“什么，父亲？”

  “让、让我……额啊……卢、嗯！”青年将塞在他体内的小玩意儿用手指往前一推，那嗡嗡震动的东西正好抵住维达的前列腺，刺激得他没法往下再说一句话。“您想说什么，父亲？”这该死的小家伙用带着笑意的金色眼睛盯着维达视线模糊的双眼，看着他父亲眼睛里盛不下的泪水顺着脸侧淌进湿漉漉的卷发里。维达拽住卢克衣物的手指几乎要将他的外衣扯烂，无法抑制的呻吟从他的喉咙里喘出来，再被他年轻的孩子含进口里，消失在他们紧密的唇舌交缠中。

  卢克有着温度的手指握着震动的圆球在维达的胸口上玩弄揉捏，而他冰冷的机械指头正插在他父亲被操开熟透后穴里，夹着那枚小道具来回磨蹭维达肠壁里最敏感的性腺。男人苍白又布满伤痕的身体软成一团棉花，机械的手臂与小腿也像是失去知觉那样陷入在青年的控制下。他最珍爱的儿子在他汗湿的额头落下一个个吻，像是很早之前帝国的将军从战场归来后落在婴孩额头的晚安吻。

  被阴茎环锁住的性器已经几乎到达了极限，半透明的液体蹭在男人的下腹上，与润滑液和肠液一起让他的下半身黏腻得一塌糊涂。维达金红色的眼睛蓄满水汽，他就快要达到第二次高潮了。卢克在怀中父亲的肩头和锁骨留下红艳的咬痕，年轻的孩子正感受到一股来自欲望的，若即若离的力量正所锁在自己的喉咙上。

  射出来，为我射出来。帝国皇子细细啮咬着皇帝红成一片的耳廓，他摩挲着维达细腻的大腿根部与冰冷金属交接的断口。

  求你，父亲。求你。

  在卢克将达斯维达的机械腿拆下的同时，袭来的窒息感让卢克的眼前出现了一刹那的白光，怀里的男人哑着嗓子也尖叫着抵达了顶峰，一股股精液从被抑制的阴茎里仿佛尿液似的淌出来，滴在身下卢克还穿着长裤的大腿上。那双美丽的金色眼睛几乎翻进眼眶，维达的舌头半探出口腔，他陷入迷乱的脸上与身体上那些苍白的皮肤都充满了艳丽的潮红。

  父亲，坚持一下，我们才刚刚开始。

  金发青年的手指上沾满了黏稠的液体，他将它们抹在男人半开的嘴唇上，昏黄的灯光下，父亲那漂亮的嘴唇上闪着亮晶晶的光。

 

END


End file.
